The Guardians of Hogwarts: Part 1
by Blazing-Auran
Summary: When a fifth house and two mysterious characters appear at Hogwarts Harry's chances for a normal third year are thrown out of the window. Through the revelation and creation of plots, weird dreams and powerful friendships Harry finds out just who he is and what he can do as well as what he was meant to become. Canon up to third year. AU. Manip!Dumbledore. Grey!Powerful!Harry.
1. Prologue: Preperations

**A/N: Hello again and welcome to the re-write of Harry Potter and the Guardians of Hogwarts. This will be working on a roughly similar base to the original however most of the non-canon things will be moved around a lot, as well as more emphasis on everyday Hogwarts life. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing apart from the plot and the OC's.**

**NOTE: In the first section of this chapter the characters would actually be speaking an old form of Welsh, however seeing as I can't speak more than a couple of dozen words in the language and I doubt any readers can either, along with the fact that I don't like using Google Translate means that it has been written in English instead. There are a few words of Latin in this chapter however that are kept in Latin although a translation is provided soon after.**

**Prologue**

_Kingdom of Powys, north-east Wales. 1023AD_

"My liege, scouts have spotted the enemy, they'll be on us by midday." An armour clad warrior burst into the tent, his two swords strapped to his back with a quiver over the top of them both.

"How many times have I told you Gawainson, don't call me 'my liege'" The occupant of the tent looked up, he stood at a good six foot when he was up straight however currently he was bent over the crudely drawn map of the surrounding area, his dark blonde hair was cut short and his brown eyes seemed just as able to pierce Gawainson's armour as the sword that sat nearby in its sheath. Quickly casting a Tempus charm he confirmed the time before continuing. "Come now, we're practically brothers and yet you still hold to the formal titles in private."

The warrior shook his head, "Sure Godric, you want me to call you brother in front of the men too?"

Prince Godric Gryffindor now shook his head. "Nay, I wish for you to lead them this day, you and your sister will be able to lead the front line better than any of our knights, as they'll be impatient to ride into battle. Besides I have a feeling that my wife will be able to hold the archers together."

Gawainson looked shocked. "You knew?"

"It's amazing how loose some of the soldier's mouths are."

"Which one was it?" Gawainson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rhys ap Llewellyn, you know which one." Godric waved his hand around. "Why do you want to know."

"I hardly need reminding which one it is." Gawainson remarked "He seems to be the cause of half the trouble around here. Still he needs to know to not flap his mouth to every nobleman he sees, we hardly want your wife to be endangered because one of our soldiers can't keeps his mouth shut."

"True." Godric conceded. "But do it after the battle, so long as he survives. We need every man we have for the battle."

"We have enough men." Gawainson confirmed. "The enemy march on us with one thousand men, including wizards and knights. We have seven hundred and fifty infantry including wizards and archers and another fifty knights. We have the favourable ground for the fight and they have nothing to combat our archers."

Godric nodded. "I see, get an owl out to all the scouts, get them back to just over an hour's march from here. Once that time has arrived we'll need to be armed and ready."

Gawainson sighed, "I'll have it done immediately after this. Speaking of formations, I take it we'll be using the standard line?" The standard line consisted of two ranks of the more veteran warriors forming a shield wall, followed by two ranks of more junior and militia soldiers who carried javelins in addition to spears and swords like the veterans, the last two ranks of the main block would be made up of wizards, one rank protected the army the other fired spells into the enemy ranks, behind this main block stood the archers in a looser formation. The welsh bows were tried and true, a weapon that too many enemies underestimated and died for doing so.

"Yes." Godric replied. "Make sure the offensive wizards don't tire themselves out, I have a feeling this'll be a long battle and I don't want our wizard exhausting themselves."

"Understood." Gawainson bowed, "I'll go prepare the men. We have a little over two hours to prepare and get the formation set."

"Before you go." Godric called out. "Help me into my armour; my squire isn't here at the moment."

Gawainson chuckled, "I am your Life Guard Godric. You have no squire." It was an old joke between the pair. Gawainson moved to help Godric, first with the chain mail chest plate, then the pauldrons, each part of armour being put into place as Godric was suited up, transforming from the Prince that cared for his people to the warrior that his enemies feared.

The pair walked outside as Gawainson handed Godric the final piece of armour, the helmet, which instead of putting on Godric gripped under his arm before walking out towards where both he and Gawainson knew that the other knights would be, preparing their mounts. Arriving at the camp stables Gawainson headed over to where one of the stable boys held a magnificent chestnut horse that stood at just under sixteen hands. Taking the horse from the boy Gawainson carefully lead it over to where Godric now stood, talking to several of the knights.

"Ho Gawainson" one, Sir Rhodri called out. "Still walking on your own two feet then?"

"Aye, someone's got to organize the infantry. Besides I'll be getting more kills with my bow than your axe" Gawainson replied, a smile playing across his lips, this was where he had been bought up to belong, amongst the nobility of the kingdom, although he had spent much time with the common soldiers he would never miss a chance to talk, eat and fight with the rest of the knights.

"We'll have to see about that."Rhodri replied, "Still, looks like we'll be getting moving." He nodded towards Elis, Godric's horse, notifying Gawainson that Godric had gotten onto the horse and was comfortable, the saddle and stirrups doing their jobs and were on correctly. Letting go of the horse Gawainson nodded as every other knight mounted before riding off, there was a small copse of trees on the right flank of where the army would position itself, it was there the knights would hide until the time came to charge. Working his way back through the camp Gawainson flickered off a quick Tempus Charm, noting the time before taking a horn from off of his belt. As Life Guard to the Prince he was known to every common soldier as an important figure, especially as this wouldn't be the first time he'd been given command of part of an army, his position as second-in-command in the army didn't exactly hurt either. Raising the horn to his lips Thorne blew quickly into it three times, watching as the tents burst into life around him as soldiers got up and got ready for the fight. He still had a little less than two hours until the battle actually began but Gawainson knew from experience that it never hurt to be ready.

It was a woman who bought him out of his thoughts, yelling at the soldiers to hurry up as she walked towards Gawainson, her armour already on and her weapons, a sword and a shield, strapped to her back along with a bow almost identical to Gawainson's. It was rare to see a woman in the army but although the Kingdom allowed female archers and witches to join the army very few ever signed up, it was almost unheard of for a women to be part of the shield wall however only nobles be allowed that opportunity and most noble females were disgusted at the idea of being in a battle. Gawainson only knew of two though, and watched as one headed towards him now. "Tristan." He called out to the approaching women, who just so happened to be his twin sister, whilst not identical the two certainly had similarities. "We have just under two hours, let the men take a slower pace."

Tristan scoffed, "Two hours till the enemy get here, we should be prepared at least an hour before then."

Gawainson nodded. "You win. Have you seen the lady yet?"

"She doesn't need to be found." The voice caused Gawainson to spin around, seeing Godric's wife march up to where the two twins stood, Rowena Gryffindor nee Ravenclaw had shoulder length brown hair, and softer brown eyes than her husband although both Gawainson and Tristan knew just how deadly the women could get.

"Rowena." Gawainson bowed, "Get your archers ready. Tristan, you get the shield wall, I'll prep the wizards. Tell the juniors and the archers to fire at will, so long as the enemy is in their range, I want the enemy half dead by the time the knights charge." The three nodded as they split up, each moving to sort out a section of troops for the upcoming battle.

)))))(((((

_One and a Half Hours later_

Gawainson looked at the men. It was just his luck that he had to inspire them with a speech, something he had never been brilliant at. The enemy could be seen moving forwards, and were estimated to only be ten minutes away from their position having hurriedly marched west to take on the invading Gryffindor army after beating a Danish army on the Mercia border, an attack that had been planned by a mock alliance between the Danes and the Gryffindor's the alliance itself would be broken after Powys was taken and secured. With rest on their side but maybe not the numbers the Gryffindor army stood ready to fight.

Standing in front of his men Gawainson looked up and down the line before casting a Sonorous on himself. "Men of Gryffindor, of Gwynedd, we stand here together against the army of Powys, we do not tremble in their numerical superiority do we? No because we are men of Gryffindor, one million men could be charging us but we would hold, would we not?"

The soldiers cheered, Gawainson was not sure where it started, although he expected it was Tristan, but a beat was started as soldiers beat their weapons against either their shields or the ground. Drawing one of his sword Gawainson raised it in the air. "I know each of you will put your whole into this battle, for are we not Griffins, the Griffins of the north. For are we not Feroces et Fortis?"

"Feroces et Fortis" Was chanted back in time to the now steady rhythm that was being sent out by the soldiers. It was the only part of Latin most of the Soldiers knew, having been taught when they were younger, it was part of Gryffindor's motto '_fructus maximus est, ut feroces et fortis'_ which meant 'To the fierce and the mighty comes the greatest reward.

Gawainson sheathed his sword, "We stand here today as one, and never forget each and every one of you are part of this army and by being part of this army you are the fiercest and mightiest the Kingdom has to offer, the men of Powys have nothing on us, their lords think they are undefeatable but we, the Feroces et Fortis shall show them who is better won't we."

The soldiers once more cheered, rattling their shields and waving their swords before going back to the unified beat and chanting, this time Gawainson joined in with them, after he had ended the Sonorous spell so that he didn't deafen them as he move to his position behind the sixth rank, between the wizards and the archers. Picking his position he looked around, catching the eye of Rowena who nodded once to him. Returning the nod Gawainson took a dozen arrows out of his quiver, sticking them point down into the ground. Flexing his bow twice he looked towards the approaching army, ready to fight.

)))))(((((

_4 Privet Drive July 30__th__ 1993_

Harry woke up from his intense dream to the sound of his Uncle Vernon yelling at him to fix the breakfast. He'd been having these dreams since mid July and had no idea what they meant, only that they seemed to be leading slowly towards this one particular battle. Rubbing his twelve, almost thirteen year old eyes Harry got up quickly changing out of his pyjamas and into a T-shirt and trousers before hurrying downstairs to fix up breakfast for the rest of his 'family' wondering if there would be any for him this time.

_Unknown July 30__th__ 1993_

"Did you get to him?" A female voice asked, as she saw her companion come out of his trance.

"Yeah, I think so" the male replied, "But you know difficult it is to do normally, but then add in the fact I'm having to change every time someone says our names and keeping our appearances out of his dreams as well, I can't be sure. For all I know different mundanes will have had weird dreams these last two weeks."

"I suppose, still do you think it's worth it?" the female asked again.

"Hopefully, we should be able to use him; he'll be a springboard for us, the Brit's will be more interested in the Boy-Who-Lived finding out about his true parentage than two old timers returning." The male replied

"Even if those two old timers are a High Lord and a High Lady?"

"You never know with the Daily Prophet and the corruption in the ministry" was the only reply needed.

"Indeed." The female sounded as if she had more to say before an alarm cut her off. "Let's go see what we have to deal with this time." She sighed

"It can't be that bad" the male said as he got up from his position, "We're not going up against that amount of corruption and manipulation _just _yet."

"No, but we may have to put are plans forward." The Female replied, sounding slightly worried "Look at this."

The newspaper's headline made the man slightly worried as well as he merely nodded upon seeing it.

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN!**

**A/N: Kinda short I know but it's just the prologue, Chapter 1 and most other chapters will be back up at around the 3-4k mark. Leave a review if you want, either way I hope you continue to read the series.**

**TBA**


	2. Chapter 1: A Start

**A/N: Very long time no see I know. But I haven't given up on this yet. I've had writers block for a bit but now I'm back. Hope everyone who reads this enjoys it, and for those who read the original the first scene does come almost word for word from it (and will be one of the few that does so)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be posting on this site would I? **

**Chapter 1**

_August 11__th__ 1993_

The Island rose out of the sea like the back of a gigantic sea monster, slowly climbing to an apex at the peak of the solitary hill and back down again into the sea. Atop the lone hill stood a house, which was hidden from muggle, or as the owners called them, mundane eyes. Indeed it could hardly be called a house with its central front and two wings each going some hundreds of feet back. Beneath the house were two sprawling layers of dungeons, and beneath that a cave system that linked back up to the Pacific ocean via an underwater cave mouth, it was through this mouth that two figures now approached the island, their SCUBA gear seemed to blend in with the background, even the tanks didn't gleam their normal silver nor the secondary mouth pieces show up as was usually required. Indeed, it would be seen as strange if any wizard looked upon the scene, as these two used a mundane method of underwater travel, instead of the charms and potions normally taken advantage of. But then again, these were no ordinary wizards, and being immortal or damn well near it wasn't the only difference.

Thorne Gawainson looked bought his air gauge up so he could see it, head nodding as he saw he still had a quarter of the tank, about average for him after diving for 45 minutes. Stopping he turned around to Nova Tristan, whom despite the difference in surname was his twin sister, sending the standard OK? Signal back to her, the forefinger and thumb making a circle and the other three fingers pointing upwards, seeing the signal returned Thorne moved onwards, letting out slow powerful kicks as he navigated the cave tunnels that got them back to where they had started off, 45 minutes before. After a couple of turns through the system Thorne stopped at the familiar wall, charmed red just to make sure that they didn't miss it. It also helped as it had a tracking charm which Thorne's compass had a hand pointing towards. With a quick look upwards Thorne started the slow ascent, making sure to pressurize every metre as he had been trained to do all that time ago. Coming up the last few feet Thorne was almost glad as he recognized the familiar signs of both the flat side of the cave floor where he had jumped in, and the presence of one of his faithful House Elves. Sitting up on the ledge Thorne removed his mask, regulator and snorkel before carefully looking toward the nearest House Elf, nodding his head as a greeting. "Good dive Master Thorne?" the elderly House Elf asked.

"Very good thank you Fronce" Thorne replied, having now removed the tank from his back as well, along with the BCD, Bouyancy Control Device, allowing Fronce to take care of it, as Nova came up out of the water as well, she was soon talking to Huxan. Thorne looked as Fronce levitated the tank over to where it would be refilled before going to clean the equipment he had, allowing Thorne to remove the flippers, weight belt before Fronce returned, helping him with getting out of the wetsuit.

Now as Thorne stepped away from the remaining gear he looked like any normal young adult, at 6 foot exactly his frame was fairly thing although most of it was bulked out with some muscle, showing off the fact that he exercised regularly, the black of his hair seemed to almost glisten from the salt water, as Thorne let it dry naturally, rather than opting for quick spell most wizards used. Slipping on a light pair of sandals Thorne started up the set of steps hewn out of the rock face before turning around, waiting for Nova to catch up. "So sis, exactly how many photos did you take with that thing" he pointed to the underwater camera on Nova's wrist, "Or did you forget that we can use our pensieve for exactly that whenever we want."

Nova stopped on the first step, face palming before retorting "Well I didn't see you telling me to stop, thank you very much" slapping Thorne on the arm before carrying on, rushing past him, allowing Thorne to look at the young women. Unlike Thorne, Nova's dirty blonde hair almost clashed with the brown eyes that the two of them shared, she was slightly shorter than Thorne at 5 foot 8, but she was more bulky, and had proven often enough to people that it was muscle and not fat. "Damn girl" Thorne said quietly in response before continuing up, coming to the first landing area he stopped, looking back down to the water where he had come up, sighing briefly as he saw how calm it was, before looking around the landing area itself. This was as far up as mundane people could come, the wards hiding the next set of stairs up, indeed hiding them from any other wizards as well unless they were keyed to the wards, and that was precious few people nowadays. Moving on up the stairs Thorne felt the magic tingle as he stepped through the wards, noticing him as the master of the house, continuing up the stairs Thorne slowed as they started to spiral, running his hand over the walls as the natural bumps were run over by his hand, snapping out of his private thoughts Thorne continued upwards to the next landing area, a thick metal door was the only way off here, and Thorne didn't want to go through there right at this moment, although it held nothing for the moment, that floor was made of a number of cells in case they were needed to hold either werewolves during the full moon or prisoners during the war. The next floor up was for the House Elves, and the one after that held the pantries, and wine cellars, although wine wasn't the only alcohol stored there, as everything from Lager to Fire whiskey was also present for the household. The next floor up was the last one underground, and led through to the largest cavern in the series of caves, inaccessible from any other way through wards and stone it was the main hub for Thorne and Nova's work, however today was a day off for them, a luxury they could barely afford, given their prestigious position in their line of work, every country from the ICW knew of them, and many had frequent contact with the twins. The twins, or as they were known, the Guardians even owned properties in ten of these countries, excluding India, who had initially owned the Island they now used as a main base. Sitting halfway between the British Indian Ocean Territory and the Cocos Islands, Guardian Island, as it was known, was known to but a few specialised individuals who both Thorne and Nova trusted, and that was only reinforced by the various wards and charms that had been layered upon the island since the Guardians had started to live there.

It was Nova's calls that bought Thorne out of his thoughts this time, and noticing the slight urgency in her voice he sprinted up the rest of the stairs two at a time before coming off at the ground floor, quickly whipping out his wand Thorne cast a locator charm, using it to work where Nova was he sprinted into the main dining room.

)))))(((((

_August 12__th__ 1993_

Albus Dumbledore pinched his nose as he sat down in his official position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, nothing new was really expected in today's session, besides the obvious case with Harry Potter, but Dumbledore hoped to push that through quickly with no consequence or actions taken.

The Wizengamot was being held in the current chambers for it, five levels beneath the surface of London the room was a rectangle, with the seats of the Wizengamot along one long side whilst the other had spare seating for when a public session was in. The seats where organized into rows, the first five rows for the Lesser Lords and Ladies of the normal Houses, the net four were for the Lords and Ladies of Ancient Houses, the next two contained the Ancient and Noble Houses and the final row held the 20 Most Ancient and Noble House seats, there was a single row of 22 chairs above that but none had been used for well over two centuries now and they were only there since they refused to move despite many attempts.

The area where Dumbledore now sat was at the far end of the room on one of the shorter sides, where a three tiered semi-circle jutted out of the shorter side. On the lowest level were the majority of Department heads within the ministry, the next level up contained the Ministers personal staff, whilst the top layer had three seats, one for the Chief Warlock, one for the Minister and the final one for the Head of the DMLE, under whose department the Wizengamot officially came under.

On the opposite wall to where Dumbledore now sat were the main pair of doors through which the members of the Wizengamot streamed through, quickly catching up with each other before heading for their seats, whilst in the middle of the room was the dais where main speakers stood during debates and where the heirs and future lords and proxies of the Wizengamot were signed in.

Casting a Sonorous on himself Dumbledore called the court to order, before proceeding with the first duty of the Chief Warlock, a rollcall to check which Lords were present at the meeting, this was done to prevent anyone voting in another's stead when they were not meant to, thankfully there were not 250 Wizengamot members as counted by the number of seats as due to the laws of succession and proxies some Lords held multiple positions, Dumbledore being one of them.

The second port of call was from where it all went downhill. As always before addressing the proper matters of the Wizengamot (chiefly on Dumbledore's mind being Harry's recent outburst of accidental magic) Dumbledore called for any new members of the Wizengamot, this was usually a time for Lords to announce that their heirs would be taking over their seat however Dumbledore knew that no-one was stepping down just yet, and so it was a surprise for the whole Wizengamot when the doors were forced open and two hooded figures marched through.

From what Dumbledore could tell there was one male and one female, their clothing and armour whilst hidden partially by their cloaks could be seen by most. One of the more worrying features that was obvious on both the figures was the muggle weaponry they wore, the male figure had two swords strapped to his back, whilst also having two mysterious shaped open pouches on his waist. The female also had these pouches although on her back was a sword and a shield.

It was then that Dumbledore realized that the majority of the Wizengamot had got over their staring and were looking at Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock to try and induct these two into the Wizengamot, if they even belonged there. "Welcome, new Lord and Lady, please identify yourself so that you come into the Wizengamot proper" Dumbledore spoke out the first of the formal lines he was required to say.

The response shocked most people in the room. First the male strode forwards from where he had stopped, halfway between the dais and the doors. Approaching the dais he drew one of his sword, holding it in both hands as he spoke. "Returning from exile I have come to reclaim my place as High Lord Gawainson, head of the Most Ancient and Regale House of Gawain." As nothing happened besides a faint glow rushing throughout the chamber Dumbledore had no choice but to accept him, as the laws of the Wizengamot stated.

However instead of moving to his seat 'wherever they are meant to sit' Dumbledore thought the man, High Lord Gawainson moved to the side, waiting as the female strode forwards, her sword also out of its sheath as she spoke too. "Returning from exile I have come to reclaim my place as High Lady Tristan, head of the Most Ancient Regal House of Tristan"

Moving to join the male the two then moved up the seats of the Wizengamot, eventually sitting down in two seats on the very back row.

It was then that things clicked into place for most of the Wizengamot, the two names had meant something as every pureblood wizard knew of Merlin's time and the knights of the Round Table, and the two new members of their body obviously stating that they were descended directly from those very knights.

Recovering quicker this time Dumbledore continued. "Right can we now move onto the first bill of this the second meeting of the Wizengamot in the year 1993."

"Excuse me." High Lord Gawainson's voice rang throughout the chamber. "I see that the four Hogwarts seats are being voted by proxies, may I ask by whom."

Dumbledore looked annoyed before answering. "It seems that it has been a while since your exile High Lord, the Founders lines have died out and so as Headmaster of Hogwarts I now hold proxy over those seats."

Gawainson snorted "I see, you haven't looked at many family trees have you Dumbledore, for I can tell you that only one houses line has died out and that happened on the 31st October 1981." Gawainson looked around at the Wizengamot before he continued "Yes your Lord Voldemort" Gawainson ignored the gasp "was indeed the heir of Slytherin. However I also know of the fate of the remaining three lines, one of which should be under the control of another person in this very room."

A very different sort of gasp arose from the Wizengamot as Gawainson continued. "If you trace the Hufflepuff tree down the line you will find that it, like the Ravenclaw line goes to females first and then males, meaning that it snakes all the way down to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Bones. Meanwhile due to their marriage the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor lines join and the current descendant of those houses, is currently one Harry Potter, who as the last member of his family should be able to at least watch the Wizengamot sessions when he is thirteen, which happened precisely thirteen days ago. And as you can see he is not here today." Gawainson's stare swept through the chamber, "Who was it that forgot to tell him of this?"

"As his Magical Guardian" Dumbledore started

"Ah the Chief Warlock, supposed upholder of the law is responsible for breaking it" Gawainson said with a hint of anger creeping into his voice.

"I decided that he did not need the extra troubles that came with his position." Dumbledore countered.

"Like it or not he MUST take his position when he comes of age" Gawainson roared "And it is not up to a magical guardian to decide whether or not he follows the laws of old no matter what his position." At a touch from Tristan he calmed down a bit. "It is too late now but I expect to see him at the next meeting in December."

Dumbledore nodded, technically lying as he wasn't going to change his plans for some special Lord. "Onto the next matter…"

"Not so fast." This time he was interrupted by Madam Bones who stood up and faced High Lord Gawainson. "So, High Lord, how do you know of the Hufflepuff seat falling to me, and how can I claim it?"

"The answer to both questions lies in one answer." Tristan stood up, "I High Lady Tristan, Guardian of Hogwarts and Friend of the Founders to hereby give to Madam Bones the seat of Helga Hufflepuff."

A gasp spread around the hall at her words, and another round when they looked at Madam Bones, she now had the Hufflepuff crest on her formal robes, it signified that whoever Tristan and Gawainson were they certainly had the authority to give the Hogwarts seats to those who were descended from them.

Madam Bones however was not finished. "As we have heard that the Chief Warlock has incorrectly withheld information from Heir Potter I call to vote that all of Heir Potter's votes be removed from the Chief Warlock until Heir Potter is with us and can confirm that the Chief Warlock is voting with the Heir's approval.

The vote went around, ending in a surprising victory. The victory itself was a surprise it was the total number of votes that was. Those who were quicker with their maths found that the two new High Lords had a total of Fourty votes between them, slightly under a tenth of the overall votes in the system.

Gawainson stood up again as the muttering following this revelation died down. "Yes we control a decent amount of your government, and unfortunately as by our roles and rights as Guardians of Hogwarts we must claim twelve more. As Guardian of Hogwarts I claim the seats of Gryffindor and Slytherin" He started

"And as Guardian of Hogwarts I claim the Seat of Ravenclaw" Tristan finished. As soon as she had finished speaking the three crests were seen on their cloaks.

"Now, can we move onto other matters" An annoyed and slightly defeated Dumbledore asked, this time to an agreement.

)))))(((((

"Stage one is complete" Gawainson talked through a radio as he left the Ministry of Magic via the Muggle Entrance three hours later. "You ready to move onto Stage two?"

"Naturally" Nova replied on the other end of the microphone, "I gather I have to leave the island now to help you?"

"That is what part of Stage two is" Gawainson replied, "You're able to contact those you need to. I'll get in contact with Tristan again and start looking for cover. I think working in Hogwarts is going to be fun."

"You know where I'd rather be." Nova replied. "I'll get over there and see you later." With that she hung up, knowing what to expect next.

**A/N: well there you go. please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Authors Note: The Future of the Story

**Author's Note.**

**Hey. I've decided to put The Guardians of Hogwarts on Hiatus. I'm having trouble writing the net chapter and getting back into the story in general. I've also had several doubts about the story that I'm trying to work out. **

**As of now Under His Gaze will now be my main story that I'll try and get some consistent updates on. I'm also looking at including several plot points and characters from the Guardians Series into Under His Gaze. **

**Sorry to those who have read and enjoyed this story but please do check Under His Gaze.**

**TBA**


End file.
